Morgan's Group
Morgan's Group is a group of survivors formed in Season 4 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Post-Apocalypse Group Formation After the fall of the Dell Diamond stadium, survivors Alicia, Nick, Strand and Luciana spent the next few months hunting for the Vultures to exact their revenge. Eventually they encounter other survivors including Althea the journalist, Georgia native Morgan Jones and former police officer John Dorie. As a group, they track the Vultures to a rendezvous point at a racetrack and engage in a firefight. While they are successful in defeating the Vultures, they find June (who used the alias "Naomi") as a Vulture, believing she had died at the stadium. Alicia doesn't realize June had survived and was forced to join the Vultures out of survival and goes on a warpath to kill her. Instead, John is shot, forcing Althea, along with June, Morgan and Charlie, to go to the ruined stadium to grab medical supplies from the infirmary, despite Alicia's group hot on their trail with the intent to end June's life. After finding a tape containing the interview between Madison and Althea, Alicia and the others finally stand down. With John's life saved and the group making amends with each other, the survivors head out to start a new life. Separation The group separates from each other into small groups with Alicia and Morgan each going at it alone, Charlie staying with John and June, Stand and Luciana taking refuge in a mansion, and Althea driving around in her armored van. The pattern is disrupted by a hurricane ravaging the area. Reunion After the hurricane, the group is split off into smaller groups or left completely alone. Along the way to find his people, he encounters Sarah, Wendell, Jim, and a crazed survivor named Martha who begins harassing and attacking the group. When they meet each other again, it leads to Martha being wounded and Jim sacrificing himself so that the group ca get away. A New Path After their encounter with Martha, Morgan decides not to return to Alexandria. Instead, Morgan decides to use Polar Bear's resources to find and help those in need like Martha was. The rest of the group decide to join Morgan, using Al's tapes as a starting point to find people. Finding People Four months pass without success of finding people until Logan tricks them into fly into the mountains so that he and his crew can take over their base. While Strand and the remaining group members get plane parts from Daniel Salazar, Morgan's team attempt to get Annie's group and Grace to leave with them as a nuclear power plant is about to melt down. They also find Dwight, a survivor from Morgan's past who's looking for his wife. John and June convince him to come with them. They fixed the crashed plane and fly back over the mountains as the power plant fails. Expanding the Message TBA Members *Morgan Jones (Leader) *Alicia Clark (Second-in-Command) *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki (Former Leader) *June Dorie (Nurse) *Grace (Inventory Manager) *Samora Sinclair (Inventory Manager) *John Dorie *Charlie *Victor Strand *Daniel Salazar *Luciana Galvez *Sarah Rabinowitz *Dwight *Wes *Wendell *Annie *Dylan *Max *Philippe *Tess *Jacob Kessner *Janis *Dom *Pete *Tess' Son *Skidmark *''Tom'' *''Jim Brauer'' *17 unnamed Caravan members *Many unnamed children Deaths *Jim Brauer (Alive, Suicide; Zombified) *Tom Killed Victims This list shows the victims this group has killed: *Bill (Caused) *Hardy (Caused) *Leland (Caused; Before Reanimation) *Ennis (Zombified) *Lumber Yard Survivor (Zombified) *Purvis (Zombified) *Clayton (Before Reanimation) *Quinn (Zombified) *Jim Brauer (Zombified) *Martha (Alive, Caused; Zombified) *Beckett (Zombified) *Ben (Zombified) *Charles (Before Reanimation) *1 unnamed member of Leland's group (Caused) *1 unnamed man (Zombified) *1 unnamed rock climber (Zombified) *At least 4 unnamed power plant workers (Zombified) *1 unnamed Pioneer (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *This is the third group June and Charlie have been in together. The first and second being Madison's Group and the Vultures respectively. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Groups Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Texas Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Virginia's Pioneers